


Tension

by deweydrops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Backrubs, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Massage, Protective Loki, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deweydrops/pseuds/deweydrops
Summary: Princely duties have Loki feeling tense. Sigyn is there to help.





	Tension

“One would think I wed a tangled web of knots,” Sigyn began, summoning a gentle heat from her fingers, “to see the state of your back.” She ran her hands down the length of Loki's bare back, sensing the tension in his shoulders, the muscles twisted and aching.

“Mmm,” Loki murmured, his voice muffled by the pillows. A long, slow hiss escaped his lips as Sigyn dug her fingers into one particularly deep knot right between his shoulder blades. She eased her pressure until Loki's shoulders relaxed before working the knot away once more.

Tensions between Asgard and Muspelheim were brewing, threatening to spill over into war at any moment. Loki, Thor, and nearly ever warrior in the palace spent long hours in the sparring yards preparing for the potential combat. And when Loki was not enduring the grueling training, he was preoccupied with meeting among the nobility debating courses of action to avoid such a conflict. In his free moments he sought out as much knowledge about the realm of Muspelheim as possible, looking for insight into how the Fire Giants fought and counter-measures the Asgardian forces could take to protect themselves. Sigyn often didn't see him for the entire day until he at last collapsed into bed beside her late at night, only to wake before dawn and start the process over.

Tonight they'd found a rare evening together. Sigyn detected the stiffness on Loki's normally graceful movements, and how he'd winced at the slightest twist of his back. He offered little protest when she'd eased him onto their bed and removed his tunic, and though he maintained he only wished for a simple back rub, nothing else, she did not entirely believe him. Still, she thoroughly enjoyed the soft moans of pleasure her ministrations managed to coax out of Loki.

“You ought not to hold such tensions for so long, my prince,” she added, kneading Loki's muscles along his lower back, fingers stopping just above his breeches. “It is little wonder you have been so rigid lately.” She loved the supple curve of his back and shoulders, the way his lithe frame belied the formidable sinew beneath his flesh. Under her hands old strains softened, allowing Loki to further melt into the bed.

“Perhaps Muspelheim ought not to make me so tense,” Loki replied into the pillows. “I've a war to...Mmmm...” Sigyn had discovered yet another major knot in the middle of Loki's back. “...Stop.”

Sigyn held up her hands. “Apologies, my prince. I didn't mean to hurt you.”

Loki glanced back at her. “It is the war I mean to stop. _You_ may continue.”

“With pleasure,” Sigyn breathed, her fingers working away at the knot once more. She shifted one leg over Loki's hips, straddling his lower torso for better leverage.

Loki chuckled, looking back at her with a raised eyebrow. “I thought we'd agreed to simple back rub, my darling?”

“You are the one who'd claimed to be entirely too exhausted for anything further,” Sigyn replied as her cheeks colored. “I am merely intending to honor that.” Now that the worst spots of Loki's back had been alleviated, Sigyn now smoothed her hands up and down from his neck to the base of his hips with long, rhythmic strokes.

“Ooh,” Loki sighed, closing his eyes. “Though perhaps your ministrations have reminded me of other...tensions I have been holding that require your attention.”

“I suspected I would be quite busy this evening,” Sigyn giggled. “Fortunately we have all night to release your tension.” She leaned forward, lifting the ends of Loki's dark hair to kiss the back of his neck.

Loki turned, offering his hand. She took hold of it as he pulled her from his back and up towards the bed until she lay next to him. “My Sigyn,” he whispered, running a hand through her hair before kissing her deeply. “I so wish to protect you.”

“I know, Loki,” Sigyn replied, gazing at him. A rare, vulnerable look crossed his face, reminding Sigyn of just how much he meant to her. “You burden yourself so because you wish to keep the kingdom safe.”

Loki shook his head. “The kingdom has little to do with it.” He pulled her close, pressing his lips to her forehead. “It is you I treasure above all else. If all the nine realms were to burn I would never allow a single flame to touch you.”

Sigyn rested her head against his chest, wishing that they could leave the burden of the throne behind and exist in moments like this one forever. “We shall face the flames together, if we must.”

“I will protect you, Sigyn,” Loki breathed, his lips meeting hers once more. “I swear I will always protect you.”

 


End file.
